


It's Time For You To Go

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Gore, Graphic, M/M, Murder, Yandere, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, psycotic, yachi hitoka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Yachi Hitoka starts to get a little to comfortable around Hinata and Kageyama gets jealous. He has to protect what's his.Just a fair warning⚠️THERE IS MURDER IN THIS⚠️⚠️PROCEED WITH CAUTION⚠️
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	It's Time For You To Go

Kageyama scowled from the other side of the volleyball court. Hitoka had started to get a little to comfortable with Hinata for his liking. And decides to protect what's his.

"That fucking blonde, flirting with my property."Kageyama growled to himself.

'She can't have him. He's mine. All mine. No one else's. He belongs to me.' He thought to himself. 

His fists tightened as he saw the girl tap his arm and smile flirtatiously. Hitoka had been doing this since she became the second captain and Kageyama had had enough. He was losing his patience.

'I need to get rid of her. But how?' Kageyama thought. 'I got it. I'm going to invite her to my house to help me study. And we'll..."talk" once she arrives.' Kageyama laughed out loud, making the rest of the team look at him since he never laughed.

"Hinata!" Kageyama called and walked over to his partner. He grabbed his hand and looked Hitako in the eyes before kissing Hinata on the lips.

"I love you, Yama!" Hinata giggled and hugged him tightly. Kageyama hugged the smaller boy back, smirking at the girl.

After Hinata ran off Kageyama looked at Hitako. "Hey, I really need help studying. Do you think you could come over after practice?" He asked politely. She looked hesitant but he added that Hinata would be there and she quickly agreed, which pissed him off.

"I'll text you my address and you can meet us there." He said and walked away from the girl.

'Fuck, she's so painful to talk to.' Kageyama thought to himself. 'Dont worry, Kageyama. It will be over soon. Then Hinata will be all yours. She'll be gone and no one will suspect a thing, just like when Kenma disappered. No one knows.' Kageyama smirked and went back on the court.

***

After practice Kageyama said his goodbyes to Hinata and they both went home. He was greatful that Hitoka needed to stop by her house before coming over. Probably to "freshen up".

Kageyama hadn't had this much anger since he found out that Hinata talked on the phone with Kenma every night. He took care of it of course. He needed to protect his precious tangerine.

He quickly ran to his house and set up everything he needed. He lived alone so this would be easy. About fifteen minutes later he heard a knock on the door. He grabbed a chloraform covered cloth and stood behind the door.

"It's open, you can come in." Kageyama said with a smug smile.

He saw the nob turn and the door slowly open when she entered Kageyama closed the door quickly covering her mouth and nose with the cloth. He held her tight trying to stop her from struggling, she soon passed out and he laughed loudly.

He carried her to the basement and laid her down on a table strapping her by all her joints. He set up all his knives and waited for her to wake up.

When Hitoka started to wake up she tried to move, only to realize she was tied down. She tried to speak but noticed she was completely gagged. If she tried to scream no one could hear her.

Just what Kageyama wanted.

"Hi. How are you?" Kageyama asked and stood above her some she couldn't move her head to look forward. Her eyes got wide and she tried to break free but there was no luck. "This isn't my first game. No one will be able to hear you." Kageyama giggled. "Now. Be a good girl and don't move."

She started trying to scream but she wasn't able to make noise. "I removed your larynx and vocal chords so you won't be able to scream. Pretty smart, right?" Hitoka heard him say.

"I'm going to start." He said and picked up some pliers. The girl couldn't see what he was doing, she could only feel. It made this game more fun.

"So you like Hinata?" He asked and grabbed the nail on her big toe and started pulling and twisting until it was ripped off. Hitoka was shaking in pain and she wanted to scream but couldn't. Tears poured down her face and she tried to break free again but she was tied down. There were strong leather straps around her wrists ankles, thighs, stomach, chest, and wrists. She couldn't move at all.

Kageyama picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it onto the bare toe. Her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were white.

"Be patient, little girl. Your fingers are next." Kageyama pulled, twisted, and tugged out all of her toe nails then moved to her fingers.

"Relax and it will be over soon." He hummed. "Actually. I want to try something new." Kageyama said softly and picked up his cimitar knife and pressed it against her toes. "If you can beg for it I'll stop." He laughed out loud. "Oh wait, you can't! You have fun with my boyfriend, I'm going to have fun with you." He said and started moving the knife back'n'forth until it started slicing through we skin. Hitoka was trying to scream so loud. She was in so much pain.

Kageyama took a different knife and started sawing through the bone. He did it slowly until her toe completely came off. He did that to the rest of her toes. "Do you enjoy this? Me too. It's my favorite hobby. Although...no one knows. This secret will die with you." Kageyama said softly.

"I have a surprise for you!" Kageyama said with a smile. "Do you like spiders?" He asked and opened a jar and pulled out a black widow with some tweezers, he pressed the spider against her skin until it bit her in multiple places. "Now, let's see if I can kill you before the spider does." He giggled.

He picked the knife that could cut through bone again and pressed it bellow her knee. Kageyama started slicing through the skin on her knee until he got to the bone. He wiggled the knife until it was under he knee cap and kept moving the knife until the bone came off.

Hitako's head was thrashing back and forth. "You just gave me an idea!" Kageyama hummed. "If you want to spread yourself for my boyfriend, I'll gladly help." He grabbed the meat cleaver and pressed the tip right between her breast and slid the knife down, completely mesmerized as the skin split open. He kept doing that until her organs were visible. He picked up the rubbing alcohol again and dumped it inside her.

"Where are my manners?? Would you like a drink?" Kageyama asked and picked up a cup of bleach. "Say 'ah' ." He smirked and held her mouth open pouring the bleach down her throat. "Swallow it you cunt." He growled. "It's time for you to go to sleep now." He said softly and picked up a knife and stabbed her in the throat six times.

Blood splattered and he sighed. He looked at her bleeding out body and moaned at he feeling of his cock hardening. He rubbed himself through his jeans until he came.

***

"I made homemade meat buns." Kageyama said as he walked into practice the next day with a tub full of meat buns. "I used a special recipe."


End file.
